koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sie Kensou
Sie Kensou (椎 拳崇, Shii Kensū) es un personaje que aparece primero en el juego de SNK Psycho Soldier. Aparece en The King of Fighters como miembro activo del equipo Psycho Soldiers. Desde su primera aparición, ha servido como personaje cómico para la serie. En escenas donde él y Athena pasarán de un nivel a otro, Kensou quizá se caiga de cara al piso. A este punto, los desarrolladores decidieron crear los Poderes Psíquicos de Kensou a base de los de Koichi en Babel II. Su sobrenombre oficial es The Young Rising Dragon (El Joven Dragón Naciente). En la encuesta de Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Kensou fue votado como el personaje favorito del Staff N° 24. Compartió el puesto con Ryo Sakazaki y con Toru Kurosawa. Historia Sie Kensou es uno de los jovenes discípulos de Chin Gentsai que, además de Kung Fu, controla poderes psíquicos. Él y Athena son entrenados por Chin para combatir fuerzas malignas y usan los torneos como método de entrenamiento. En KOF conocieron personas como Kaoru Watabe, su más grande admiradora y también conoce a Bao, otro discípulo con poderes psíquicos, que más tarde se convirtió como en un hermano para Kensou. Los planes se dificultan mucho cuando Kensou pierde sus poderes en The King of Fighters '99, tras salvar a Athena con una previamente desconocida energía. En KOF 2001 es revelado que se trata del Espíritu Dragón (龍の気, Ryu no ki), un poder que de alguna manera comparte con su joven compañero, Bao. Él recupera sus poderes y comienza a dominar el Espíritu Dragón en The King of Fighters XI. Para eso Chin Gentsai los ausentó en KOF 2003 para un largo entrenamiento. Esto le causa satisfacción a un antiguo miembro de NESTS, Ron. En KOF XIII se descubre que sueña con una película del Psycho Soldiers Team. Personalidad Disparatado, extrovertido y jovial, Kensou quiere vivir su juventud al máximo. Esta enamorado de Athena, pero ella aparentemente no se da cuenta, de una forma ella lo desconoce o simplemente ignora los momentos en los que Kensou reúne coraje para decirle a Athena sus sentimientos, y generalmente es interrumpido en esa situación. Algunas veces se emociona por eventos triviales. Es algunas veces conocido por ser flojo y mostrar desprecio por el entrenamiento. Estilo de Pelea Kensou aprendió Kung Fu de Chin Gentsai, especialmente movimientos acrobáticos tales como el Shaolin del Norte. Sin embargo Kensou parece confiar más en sus poderes que en su estilo de pelea. Sus nuevas técnicas (seguramente producto de su entrenamiento con Chin) ya no incluyen el manejo de energía psíquica (salvo su movimiento de desesperación), sino que se basan en artes marciales chinas. El nuevo estilo de pelea de este personaje ha recibido halagos por su agilidad y realismo. Lo caracteriza su gran bola de fuego y al atraparla genera un daño mayor en sus adversarios. Poderes *'Telepatía' '-' Kensou puede proyectar sus pensamientos en cualquier parte, sean personas o cosas. *'Proyectil Psíquico' '-' Kensou puede disparar una bola de energía. *'Aura Psíquica' '-' Kensou puede atacar a enemigos con una aura psíquica. *'Dragón Psíquico' '-' Kensou puede crear un dragón gigante de energía psíquica. *'Espíritu Dragón -' Kensou posee un extraño poder que comparte con Bao y parece ser la fuente de sus poderes. Durante los torneos del 99 al 2001, este poder puede ser intercambiado entre Kensou y Bao si uno de los dos está gravemente herido. Técnicas Kensou tiene dos versiones añadidas en The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match; una con sus poderes y otra en el que no los tiene. Este último fue traído desde The King of Fighters 99. *'Pan Caliente -' O también como se le conoce "Niku man" Dependiendo del jugador, en su Deseperation Move Kensou come un pan chino y hace diversas acciones: **Solo te desconcentra al comer uno. **Aumenta el 20% de la barra. **Te quita 10% de la barra ya que Kensou se ahoga (The King of Fighters 97 sólo en su SDM). **Aumenta TODA la barra de vida. *'Esfera de concentración -' Kensou utiliza una esfera blanca para poder atrapar al enemigo dentro de ella. Es su Desesperation Move. *'Esfera de poder -' Kensou tira una esfera en la cual el oponente cae disparado de los aires, y en unos segundos una bolita blanca aparece encima de Kensou volviéndose dorado, lo que permite hacer los movimientos el doble de daño. Puede cambiar con compañeros dependiendo que tanto bugean o surten ataques. En la versión mejorada solo lo puede hacer Kensou eliminando el modo de cambiar compañeros y repetir forzudamente el poder. Es su HSDM de KOF 2002. *'Campo de fuerza -' Usando lo último de su poder puede crear cúpulas de fuerza para proteger al usuario. Esto se demuestra en el final alternativo de The King of Fighters 99 cuando salva a Athena del derrumbe. *'Aura de Concentración -' Kensou reúne toda la energía psíquica que le queda y la concentra, de modo que todo el poder se concentra en un sólo golpe. Es su HSDM de KOF 2002 UM en su forma alternativa. Música * Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters 94, 2002 (si lo topas durante el stage 7) * Senritsu no Dora - The King of Fighters 95 * Psycho Soldier Remix 96 - The King of Fighters 96 * Shin! Senritsu no Dora - The King of Fighters 98 * Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~ - The King of Fighters 99 * Will - The King of Fighters 2000 * Psychic Guys - The King of Fighters 2001 * Red Wind - The King of Fighters 2002 (Si lo usas como desafio) * PURE ~at good old days~ - The King of Fighters XI * Purity Soldiers - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Theme "Kensuo"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'Nikuman' - Athena On Stage *tachi bou ke -Instrumental -The King of Fighters XIV Actores de voz *Eiji Yano - todos los títulos hasta XIII (excepto Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life) *Josh Keller - The King of Fighters XII (Voz en inglés) *Yuto Kaname - The King of Fighters XIV *Yuki Ishii - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *Crystalis - Como "Kensu" *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters 99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *The King of Fighters 2000 - Incluyendo a Sie "Psycho Soldier" Kensou como Striker *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters EX 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones en Celulares * Days of Memories (segundo y quinto título) - NPC * Athena on stage Cameos *Fatal Fury 3 - En el stage de Bob Wilson *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 * SNK Gals Fighters - Como un escudo humano para Athena Apariciones en Anime * The King of Fighters: Destiny Ver también *Sie Kensou/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites Archivo:Kensou--.gif Galería Kensou-psychosoldier.jpg|Artwork en Psycho Soldier Kensou-k94.jpg|Artwork en KOF '94 Kensou-95.jpg|Artwork en KOF '95 Kensou-99.jpg|Artwork en KOF '99 Kensou-2000.jpg|Artwork en KOF 2000 Kensou-2001.jpg|Artwork en KOF 2001 Kensou2002.jpg|Artwork en KOF 2002 Kensouxi.jpg|Artwork en KOF XI Kof12-sie-kensou.jpg|Artwork en KOF XII Kensou-kofXIII.jpg|Artwork en KOF XIII Kensou-kofxiv.jpg|Artwork en KOF XIV Kensou2000Striker.jpg|Striker en KOF 2000 PSKensou2000.gif|Pyscho Soldier Striker en KOF 2000 Kensounw.jpg|Artwork en Neowave Sie_kensou_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Potrait KOF XI Kensou94winpose.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '94 Kensou95winpose.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '95 Kensou96winpose.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '96 Kensou-mid.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '97 Kensou98winpose.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '98 Kensou.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF '99 Kensou-o.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF 2000 Kensou-2k1.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF 2001 Kensouww.gif|Pose de victoria en KOF 2002 258px-Kensoukofxi.png|Pose de victoria en KOF XI 2077440-kensou.png|Pose de victoria en KOF XIII 1895413-gallarycard118.png|Artwork Chibi 047.png|Trofeo Kensou en KOF XIII 026 Dragon Joven (secreto).jpg|Logro Kensou KOF XII kensou colors kof xiii.gif|Paleta de colores en KOF XIII Curiosidades *En encarnaciones anteriores, su pose de victoria generalmente tenía "accidentes con el vestuario" con poses exageradas. *Desde que ellos comparten el mismo acento, Kensou algunas veces tendrá una introducción especial con Robert en KOF '97 y '98. *En KOF 96 su nombre aparece como Kensou Sie en la barra de vida. Posiblemente seria un error por parte de los programadores, ya que en realidad su nombre es "Sie Kensou". *En The King of Fighters 2002, cuando Kensou realiza su HSDM (conocido como oculto para los jugadores), extrañamente sucede, cuando se presiona algún botón, que Kensou cambia de forma y se vuelve otro personaje, posiblemente sea un error. En KOF 2002 UM esto fue corregido, debido a que se eliminó el daño al azar. **Si es Mai y continúa el HSDM, Mai/Kensou queda atascado en el aire y sin caer, infinitamente. **Si es Benimaru desaparece, aunque se puede seguir controlándolo. **Si es Yamazaki, se borra el juego. **Si es Athena, ella cambia a una de sus amigas y después se hace un poco más dorada que Kensou. **Si es otro luchador, puede que en ocasiones haga un poder y se vuelva dorado. Además sus colores dorados son borrosos como el caso de Iori Yagami, Mai shiranui, Orochi Iori o Kula Diamond. **Solo el Orochi Team no tiene habilidad para utilizar la esfera (excepto Chris si es que se transformó en Orochi Chris). *Al realizar cierta cantidad de veces el HSDM, aparecen tres bolas de energía. En el KOF 2002 UM se le corrigió el error. *Tiene una introducción especial con Li Xiangfei en KOF '99, donde este come un baozi y ella se enoja. *Los bocadillos que Kensou come regularmente se llaman Baozi. *Su introducción en modo historia con Maxima de KOF XIII hace una referencia a la "Over 9000!" (¡¡¡Es más de 9000!!!) del manga y anime Dragon Ball Z cuando Vegeta observa la cantidad de energía de Son Goku antes de la pelea con Nappa. *Sólo ha estado ausente en KOF 2003. *Curiosamente al igual que Clark y Ralf, Kensou mantenía sprites parecidos con Athena, de modo que avanzaba el juego se volvió más independiente. Sin embargo en The King of Fighters XIV no volvió a mantener su sprite anterior. *En The King of Fighters XIV, Kensou fue criticado por muchos fans debido a la planeación en su diseño, voz y cabellera. *En su última paleta de colores de KOF XIII tiene los colores de la paleta original de Duo Lon. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de China Categoría:Personajes de Psycho Soldier Categoría:Nacidos en Septiembre Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Habilidad de Kung Fu Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo